bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaname Tōsen
"The speckle of light present in enclosed darkness." - Tite Kubo was formerly the blind Captain of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13, he has since left Soul Society after it is revealed that he was a co-conspirator working for recently revealed traitor Sōsuke Aizen. He has since become a Commander in Aizen's Army of Arrancar. Tōsen follows a personal philosophy which shapes his outlook on life, stating he follows the path that leads to the least bloodshed. He uses the philosophy as the basis of his supporting Aizen in his plan to overthrow Soul Society. The entire ordeal has put him at odds with his formerly closest friend Sajin Komamura as well as his former Lieutenant in the 9th Division Shūhei Hisagi. Appearance Tōsen has dark skin and dark brown braids (purple in the anime). He has pupil-less eyes, and has been blind since birth. Tōsen, like Sōsuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru, has changed his outfit after defecting from Soul Society. He now wears clothing similar to the Arrancar along with longer gloves, band-like visor, an orange rope coming from his right shoulder running across his chest to under his left arm, and his braids let down. He is usually seen carrying his Zanpakutō in his hand, but has also been seen with it suspended from a string-like attachment on the side of his clothes. While a captain he wore the traditional Shinigami uniform with the sleeves rolled up to the shoulder and his captain's haori over it; the uniform is tied with a purple obi sash. He also wore an orange scarf around his neck, white boots (instead of the normal sandals), and black, fingerless gloves. He usually wore a clear goggles, although this was not always the case. He kept his hair tied back in a ponytail. Around a 100 years ago, he wore the standard Shinigami uniform with a long-collared white jacket over it. His hair was held backwards and up (somewhat resembling Love Aikawa's current hairstyle), while a mask obscured his mouth and nose, while large goggles covered his eyes and forehead, completely hiding his face. Personality Tōsen's creed in life is to "take the path with the least bloodshed"; it was for this reason that he felt it necessary to follow Sōsuke Aizen. Despite this, he knows of Aizen's plan to create the King's Key, which will require the deaths of thousands of innocent people. He was also willing to attack and kill members of his own division while acting as the 5th seat, including Hollowfying his own captain. Tōsen, along with Gin Ichimaru was identified by Kenpachi Zaraki as being afraid of death, this is later confirmed with him saying he only feared being assimilated into the Shinigami culture and dying a pointless death. His own description of himself as a "pure being" when explaining why Wonderweiss Margera likes him shows degrees of pride and arrogance as well. As Captain of the 9th Division, which is charged with the editing of Seireitei Communication, Tōsen was the chief editor of the journal. He himself wrote a serialization titled "The Path of Justice", which was not very popular, until he began to publish cooking recipes in his articles, which made them more popular among female Shinigami. This also indicates that his speciality is indeed cooking, his favorite dishes being chicken stewed with carrots and other sophisticated ones. He does not like pickled food.Bleach Official Bootleg Tōsen also has several unique relationships with the Arrancar. Tōsen thinks of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in the same matter as Kenpachi Zaraki; a killing machine that will cause only more bloodshed in the world.Bleach manga; Chapter 146 Wonderweiss Margera seems to have a large affection towards him. Tōsen explains that this is because they are both pure spirits, and that pure spirits tend to attract and follow each other. In a recent omake, Tōsen takes over Gin Ichimaru's Arrancar Research Time where he literally cuts Gin out of the picture. Tōsen goes on to explain the use of the Hōgyoku, ending with him patting Wonderweiss affectionately. History Tōsen dedicated his life to following the path with the least bloodshed when a woman special to him died. She herself followed this path and Tōsen idolized her for it. Her dream was to become a Shinigami and use her powers to maintain a peaceful world. Soon after she was accepted by the Shinou Academy, however, her husband killed her because she scolded him for killing a comrade over a petty argument. From that moment on Tōsen took vowed that he would fight for justice without unnecessary bloodshed from then on. Shortly after, Tōsen joined the Shinigami Academy and became a Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 148, page 4-9 Tōsen met his best friend, Sajin Komamura, while he was still in the Shinigami Academy. At first Tōsen apologizes not realizing that anyone is in the area only for Komamura to correct and state he was behind him. Tōsen is somewhat surprised by his mistake but greets and introduces himself. Tōsen commends Komamura on his ability to hid his spiritual pressure and admits despite the fact that he can't see he has never been unable to detect someone's presence before. Komamura apologizes stating its a force of habit.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, page 1-3 They took to each other quickly, because at that point Komamura was ashamed of his fox head and Tōsen could not see it. Komamura joined the Shinigami and they became close friends, though by time they reached positions in the Gotei 13 they didn't see each other as often as normal. Upon one such meeting Tōsen is happy to see Komamura has joined the Gotei 13, he then asks that Komamura spare some time to visit his Division, making note of how they have a good officer that he knows Komamura will like too. A little later Tōsen asks Komamura why he became a Shinigami. Komamura explains it was the to repay a obligation that he owed, to a great man who save him. When Komamura asks him what was his reason Tōsen finds himself at a lost for words.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, page 3-5 At some point later he transfers from the 5th Division to the 9th Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, page 4-6 Approximately 100 years ago, Tōsen was the 5th Seat of the 9th Division under captain Kensei Muguruma. Tōsen is sent alongside his captain, lieutenant Mashiro Kuna and his 3rd, 4th and 6th seats; to investigate the mysterious disappearances in Rukongai. Mashiro constantly complains about the fact that they have to investigate something and not even know what they have to investigate, noting that a vanguard of 10 others were already sent prior to their arrival. Her incessant whining only irritates Kensei causing him to have to be physically restrained from attacking her by his subordinates.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, page 9-11 Shortly they are alerted to a hollow attack. Tōsen and the others proceed to attack the large hollow to protect the citizen's of the Rukongai, Kensei releases his Shikai and attacks the hollow which completely obliterates the hollow. Kensei then addresses Mashiro who while absent from the battle finds 10 empty shihakusho close to where the hollow creature attacked.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, page 12-19 Kensei then gives orders to his men to contact central command, requests a researcher from the 12th Division and then has his men set up a camp for the night. Kensei resolves that if there is someone or something attacking Shinigami they will eventually go after the Seireitei and that a stand must be made before they make it that far. When Tōsen asks what he should do, Kensei tells him to come along with him to search the area.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, page 4-6 Later that night Tōsen is standing guard and when the 6th seat Todo comes back from the 12th Division headquarters, Tōsen mentions that he is late. Todo apologizes and tells him that he will relieve him but Tōsen states that's not necessary as the three of them are there so they will all keep watch.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, page 14 Shortly Tōsen and the other 9th division are attacked and seemingly killed by some unknown assailant.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, page 16 It is later revealed that Tōsen was behind the betrayal of the 9th Division having stabbed Kensei in the back and killed Kasaki, Shinobu Eishima and Todō Gizaeimon, who were accompanying Kensei. He subsequently subdued the team sent to locate the missing 9th Division members using his Bankai. When captain Shinji Hirako of the 5th Division, asks him why he betrayed his captain. He's surprised to be answered by his own lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen, who states that Tōsen didn't betray anyone, because he is very faithful, and he just faithfully followed his orders.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 15-18 After Aizen explains what has happened to Shinji he orders Tōsen to finish off those left. Tōsen critically attacks Hiyori Sarugaki and Shinji who in mid-Hollowfication, goes to attack him but Tōsen blocks and leaps away, he then asks Aizen what he should do and Aizen gives him leave to finish Shinji off. The two battle with Shinji gaining the upper hand when he knocks Tōsen down sending him crashing into the ground below. Tōsen gets up exhausted and apologizes to Aizen promising he will finish him off shortly, but Aizen dismisses it and tells him it is okay and decides to take out his captain himself.Bleach anime; Episode 211 Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi arrive to stop Aizen from dispatching his captain. Aizen proceeded to leave the scene of the crime with his henchmen, stating that "there's nothing more to do there". To stop them from retreating, Tessai performed a high-level Kidō spell against them, only to be countered by Aizen's own, allowing them to escape.Bleach manga; Chapter -98, page 2-14 Much later on in the day when Kenpachi Zaraki came into Seireitei and killed the former captain of the 11th Division, ever since that day, Tōsen saw Kenpachi as a monster who served no purpose but to create chaos and would eventually break the tenuous peace of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 146, page 2 Tōsen later becomes captain of the 9th division. During this time, he becomes a mentor to Shūhei Hisagi. One day, after Hisagi leads a a field lesson on performing the Konsō with Freshman Class One, which ends with a group of giant hollows taking the class by surprise. However, the event scares him to the point where he is afraid whenever he unsheathes his blade. Tōsen responds that "it is for that very reason Hisagi must strive to become a seated officer."Bleach manga; Chapter 384, page 17 He further explains that the most important thing for a soldier is not power but a heart that knows its limitations. At some point during their captaincy, Tōsen, Aizen, and Ichimaru secretly visit Baraggan Luisenbarn, King of Hueco Mundo and Lord of Las Noches. When a large Hollow attacks Aizen, Tōsen steps in and kills the creature with very little effort. Baraggan then welcomes them to his palace of Las Noches. Tōsen comments that it's interesting that Baraggan calls a place without walls or a ceiling a palace, asking if it's a joke on his part. Baraggan plainly states that he has no need for a ceiling, as he is a king and the very sky of Hueco Mundo is the roof of his palace. Aizen chides Tōsen and tells him he didn't want to get into an argument. Aizen tries to convince Baraggan to join him. Baraggan laughs and tells Aizen that there is no one higher than him. Aizen releases his Zanpakutō and shows Ichimaru and Tōsen decimating Baraggan's army. Synopsis Soul Society arc Tōsen first appears during the captain's emergency meeting called by Captain-Commander Yamamoto. When Gin Ichimaru asks where the 13th Division is, Tōsen tells he is excused for injury. However he says nothing and remains silent throughout the constant bickering between his fellow officers.Bleach manga; Chapter 81, page 18-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 82, page 2 Tōsen later appears with Sajin Komamura as Retsu Unohana finishes Sosuke Aizen's autopsy. She confirms that he is dead, ruling out the possibility that it is a fake body. After her examination, she tells the captains to return to their posts. As they are leaving, their liuetenants, Shūhei Hisagi and Tetsuzaemon Iba appear. Hisagi asks about Captain Aizen but Tōsen shakes his head. He then announces his intentions of stepping out to the front lines, saying that the fastest way to find out who was behind Aizen's death is end the ryoka's invasion.Bleach manga; Chapter 109, page 9 When Uryū Ishida reaches the top of the stairs to the Shrine of Penitence, Tōsen uses his Shikai to disable Ishida.Bleach manga; Chapter 126 Tōsen appears in the 7th division barracks as Komamura makes his decision. When the 7th division captain asks about his thoughts, he replies that the road that he sees is the one not dyed in blood. Tōsen tells Komamura that he believes they will walk the same path.Bleach manga; Chapter 138, page 8 Tōsen, alongside Komamura and their lieutenants, confronts Kenpachi Zaraki over his decision to help the intruders. When Tōsen releases his Bankai (which changes a small area in general), Kenpachi learns that he is unable to see, hear, and sense spirit energy. However, he is still able to fight off Kaname with the sense of touch, as he is able to feel when the blade makes contact with his body. However, Kenpachi becomes frustrated with this style of fighting and lets Kaname impale him with his sword. Kenpachi then grabs hold of Suzumushi's hilt and figures out that only by grabbing Suzumushi is he able to see and hear Kaname. Before Kaname can attack him, Kenpachi grabs Suzumushi once more and manages to gravely wound Kaname, which dispels his Bankai. Tōsen is injured badly, but still tries to fight for his justice, something that makes Kenpachi actually wants to kill him out of annoyance. However before Kenpachi could finish him off, Komamura intervenes, saving Tōsen, but breaking his helmet in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 139-148 What happens after wards to Tōsen is largely unknown, only that he heals and later appears before Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki whom he teleports to Aizen once he is revealed to be a traitor, and watches the several attempts to stop Aizen. Tōsen leaves with Aizen and Gin. As he departs, Komamura demands an explanation from him about where his justice has gone, but Tōsen merely replies that he follows the path with least bloodshed.Bleach manga; Chapter 171-178 Arrancar arc Tōsen is seen again, now wearing clothing more atoned to that of the Arrancar. He arrives in a Garganta in the real world intervening with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez when he is about to draw his sword in his fight with Ichigo Kurosaki, suddenly appearing behind Grimmjow. He calmly tells Grimmjow to sheath his sword and when Grimmjow yells at him asking why he is there Tōsen calmly lists his crimes of mobilizing five Arrancar without permission and leading them to their deaths and finally all against orders. But it is first when he tells that Aizen is furious that Grimmjow appears faced. Tōsen says that they should go and that he will be punished in Hueco Mundo and then opens up a Garganta.Bleach manga; Chapter 212, page 1-9 After bringing Grimmjow to Sōsuke Aizen in the throne room Aizen calmly welcomes Grimmjow home. When Tōsen asks Grimmjow if he has anything to say to for himself, Grimmjow says he has nothing to say causing Tōsen to call him a bastard, only for Aizen to say that things are alright as he is not upset. As Tōsen complains about this, Aizen assumes that Grimmjow only did it out of loyalty to him and asks Grimmjow if he was right. Tōsen however grabs Grimmjow by his collar and asks Aizen for permission to execute him. By these actions Grimmjow asks if he has a personal grudge against him and if he should really act like that seeing that he is a commanding officer. Tōsen only berates Grimmjow about his justice saying that justice without a great cause is only slaughter but that same slaughter with a great cause is justice. Tōsen then draws his Zanpakutō and quickly slices off Grimmjow's left arm and then destroys the arm with a Kidō Blast, as a form of punishment. As Grimmjow is about to attack Tōsen, Aizen stops him saying that if he does he will no longer have a reason to pardon him.Bleach manga; Chapter 213, page 9-17 Hueco Mundo arc , Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen after their defection from Soul Society]] When Ichigo and his friends invade Hueco Mundo he is seen in a meeting with Aizen Gin and the Espada. When Aizen sits down Tōsen and Gin stand by his sides and by Aizen's orders Tōsen moves a switch to activate a holographic projector in the table. When Grimmjow leaves the room Tōsen asks where he is going only for Grimmjow to respond violently that he is going to slaughter them. When Tōsen tells him that he has yet to receive any orders from Aizen, Grimmjow says that it is on Aizen's behalf that he is going to kill them. Tōsen however is stopped by Aizen who stops Grimmjow himself with a threat of his spiritual pressure.Bleach manga; Chapter 245 Tōsen is later seen somehow monitoring the intruders, despite his blindness. He is approached by Gin who calls it a bad hobby of his, but Tōsen comments that he too must be worried about the intruders since he came too, only for Gin to be saying that he was joking. When Gin tries to enter he is stopped by Wonderweiss Margera and asks Tōsen to deal with him. As Gin notes how Wonderweiss has gotten attached to Tōsen, Tōsen goes on to explain how pure beings tend to be attracted to one another although he has yet to determine how Wonderweiss is a pure being. Gin then sees that they have passed into the "Den of Tres Cifras". When Wonderweiss begins to stutter tres, Tōsen explains how the former demoted Espada has been given a three digit number.Bleach manga; Chapter 250, Pages 14-20 When the 5th Espada Nnoitra Jiruga is killed by Kenpachi Zaraki, Tōsen is seen with Gin and Aizen, when Aizen announces that the entire kidnapping of Orihime Inoue was a ruse on his part to deprive Soul Society of a valuable military asset. On Aizen's orders he opens a path to Karakura Town and leaves with Aizen and Gin to the real world.Bleach manga; Chapter 314 Fake Karakura Town arc He later appears with Aizen and Gin to destroy Karakura Town, but becomes trapped in Yamamoto's fire prison and is unable to fight. He then asks Gin if he feels bad that he abandoned his former lieutenant, Izuru Kira. Gin says that he is actually pleased to see that Kira is doing well in his absence.Bleach manga; Chapter 316 He is later seen again when Fūrā extinguishes the fire prison that he had been trapped in along with Aizen and Gin.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 14 Tōsen appears somewhat surprised at the arrival of the Vizard.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 1 He is later seen commenting to Gin when the latter expresses his annoyance for Wonderweiss, with Tōsen explaining his words have meaning and to watch. To which Fūrā spews forth a massive horde of Gillian-class Menos.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 13-14 As Shinji Hirako attacks Aizen, Tōsen steps in to block the attack and slashes at Shinji in a single swift motion. He manages to cut his forehead as Shinji dodges the attack. Tōsen remarks that he missed to which Shinji quips he is a liar as he noticeably cut him. Tōsen explains he was trying to cut his head off from the eyes up and considers the scratch he made a miss. Shinji attempts to provoke Tōsen by calling him a underling to which Tōsen retorts that it must make him sick to know an underling like him is about to kill him. As Tōsen attacks again, he is blocked by Sajin Komamura. Tōsen seems somewhat surprised at his intervention.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 1-4 Komamura remarks on how the situation is the opposite of his fight with Kenpachi Zaraki and how he never thought he would be protecting someone from Tōsen. Tōsen plainly states he knew it was inevitable and that he and Komamura would one day cross swords, and one of them would die at the hands of the other. As Tōsen prepares to attack, his Zanpakutō is entangled by Kazeshini as Shūhei Hisagi appears and requests for Captain Komamura to allow him to enter the fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, Page 17-19 Hisagi greets Tōsen and tells him he wants to thank him, Tōsen questions if he is being sarcastic. Hisagi continues and explains that he wants to thank him for his instruction, and that he will use everything Tōsen taught him to open his eyes and take him back to Soul Society. Tōsen questions his statement condescendingly and tells Hisagi he never changes. Tōsen vibrates his Zanpakutō to release from Hisagi's chain and Tōsen addresses Hisagi telling him that he taught him that those who do not know fear are not fit to do battle. Tōsen reiterates that Hisagi has not changed at all, as there is not even a hint of fear in his words.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 2-6 Tōsen later expresses surprise when Aizen descends onto the battlefield, and states to Komamura that he can now release his full power. Komamura initially thinks he means his Bankai, but Tōsen retorts that Aizen gave him a power far greater than Bankai, and brings his hand to his face.Bleach manga; Chapter 383, page 16-17 There is a release of spiritual pressure that Hisagi and Komamura shield themselves from with Komamura yelling to Tōsen, asking him if he has fallen so low. When the smoke clears Tōsen stands before them with a Hollow mask, causing Hisagi to ask him if that is Hollowfication to which Tōsen confirms. When Hisagi asks why he is caught off-guard as Tōsen appears before him and slashes him, causing Komamura to release his Shikai. Tōsen effortlessly blocks the attack much to Komamura's surprise, before Tōsen kicks him in his side sending him crashing down into the town below. Tōsen then comments to Komamura that it's ironic that the Gotei 13 ally Ichigo is a hybrid of Shinigami and Hollow just like him, yet Komamura doesn't show the same level of disgust for Ichigo that he does for Tōsen. He then asks Komamura to explain why has it has become a despicable power just because he has chosen to wield it. Komamura explains that Ichigo Kurosaki did not choose to undergo Hollowfication,whereas he, as an elite Shinigami and Captain who had no need for such a thing, chose it of his own free will. He then tells him that he has been corrupted by that power. Tōsen questions this explanation, and asks how flirting with his inner hollow would prove anything of the sort. He states that Komamura only speaks in that tone because of his antiquated sense of dualism regarding Shinigami and Hollows. Komamura yells at him stating that was not what he meant, that in fact he was referring to the way Tōsen threw away his friends and subordinates simply to gain forbidden power. Komamura makes note that is where his corruption has led him astray. Tōsen goes to speak, but he is cut off when a chain wraps around his neck to pull him back and slam him into the roof a nearby building. As he lays upon the rubble Hisagi holds Tōsen by his throat and holds his Zanpakutō up to him, Tōsen comments that he underestimated on him, and that he 'rushed in too soon'. Hisagi agrees stating that the attack was not filled with malicious intent, as even when his blade is drawn his style has always been never to use excessive force. He explains that is the path Tōsen taught him, he then recounts to his former captain how important the first time he was taught Tōsen's philosophy. He then asks how Tōsen can utter such words and then ignore them, he asks that Tōsen look at what he has become and what drives his fear. Tōsen impales Hisagi upon his Zanpakutō without saying a word and throws him off the side of the roof. Tōsen then simply states that his fear for the past 100 years is that he would assimilate with the rest of the Shinigami and die a pointless death. He then is interrupted as Komamura releases his bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 384 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Though he has a personal philosophy that would question the need for violence. Tōsen is highly proficient in the use of his Zanpakutō, which is further impressive from his blind status. During his days as merely the 5th seated officer of the 9th division, he was able to fight at a captain's level as shown when facing Shinji Hirako (Though Shinji was focused on halting his Hollowfication process at the time).Bleach anime; Episode 221 Tōsen's swordsmanship mastery is even further emphasized by his being able to hold his own against Kenpachi Zaraki, one of Soul Society's foremost experts in swordsmanship, even if it was only for a short time.Bleach manga; Chapter 139-148 Flash Steps Expert: Tōsen was fast enough to sneak up behind Grimmjow (when he attacked Karakura Town) before he realized it. Tōsen was also able to cut off Grimmjow's arm before he received any pain and obliterate the arm with a mid-level Kidō before it hit the ground, a testament of his speed.Bleach manga; Chapter 213, page 14''Bleach'' anime; Episode 121-122 Kidō Expert: Tōsen has been shown to use high level Kidō spells without incantation, and he knows many obscure Kidō spells.Bleach manga; Chapter 213, page 15 Garganta (黒腔（ガルガンタ): is how Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. Tōsen has demonstrated the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway.Bleach manga; Chapter 212, page 1''Bleach'' anime; Episode 121-122 Great Spiritual Power: As the former Captain of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13, Tōsen boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. His skill in the use of his spiritual power is evident as he uses his spiritual sense to "see". Zanpakutō : In its sealed state, Suzumushi looks like a regular katana. The crossguard is in a tear-drop shape, with the base of the drop arcing over the top of the blade, and the point of the drop pointing below the cutting edge. A row of several tiny tear-drop shaped holes decorates the bottom of the curve, and a small ring, maybe 2" in diameter, dangles off the tip of the tear-drop. The ring itself plays a vital role in the activation of Tōsen's Bankai. It is unknown whether this is the Zanpakutō of Tōsen's own soul or the one he took from the grave of his friend. *'Shikai': Unlike most Zanpakutō, Suzumushi has two Shikai commands, each producing a unique automatic effect. :Shikai Special Ability: Suzumushi maintains its form of a regular katana. Suzumushi's release command is , which has the automatic effect of projecting a high-pitched tone over a wide area, overloading the hearing of anyone in range and knocking them unconscious. (This comparatively humane and painless technique fits with Tōsen's self-presentation as a proponent of justice.)Bleach manga; Chapter 126, page 16 The ring tone is produced by the vibration of Suzumushi, which Tōsen used to free his sword from the chains of Hisagi's Kazeshini.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 4 :Suzumushi Nishiki (Cricket, 2nd Movement) :* : Suzumushi's second release command is , which changes Suzumushi into its Benihikō form. Suzumushi vibrates momentarily and, after Tōsen moves the blade around him in a circle, a trail appears from the sword's path. The trail turns into hundreds of blades that rain down on his opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 14-15 :Suzumushi Tsuishiki (Cricket Final Form) *'Bankai': : Suzumushi maintains its form of a regular katana, though without the small ring. :Bankai Special Ability: Tōsen holds up his sword in his right hand, and places his left palm against the ring on his crossguard. The ring begins to spin as it releases spiritual energy the faster it spins the circle then grows bigger and bigger till its the same height as Tōsen. The ring then splits into 9 large glowing rings that encircle around Tōsen. With a slash of his sword the circles go flying to various corners forming a circle perimeter of a large area. Once in position they begin to generate a black void which grows in size till it creates a large, black dome centered at Tōsen's location and anchored to the ground with 9 rings. The dome creates a vacuum that nullifies the senses of spiritual energy, sight, sound, and scent; what Tōsen calls Mumyō (ignorance). The only sense they retain is that of touch. Unlike with some Zanpakutō's, Suzumushi does not convert itself into the massive dome that it materializes during Bankai. Instead, the dome serves as a separate extension of Suzumushi itself, allowing Tōsen to still wield its sealed form to be used as a weapon while inside the dome, but cannot use its abilities. The technique's main shortcoming is that anyone touching Suzumushi's hilt, not just Tōsen himself, is immune to the dome's effects, so anyone able to grab Suzumushi recovers their senses. The dome only exists as long as Tōsen wills it too or if he happens to become seriously injured, in either circumstance the dome shreds apart and dissipates.Bleach manga; Chapter 146-148 Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Tōsen's Hollow mask covers most of his head, neck and throat with the exception of small hole in the back for his hair. It has a plain smooth white surface with the only feature being a bilateral line down the middle, separating the mask into two portions, allowing him to breathe. Tōsen's outfit also changes: he loses the orange strap upon his shoulder and gains a chest plate and a pair of small slim shoulder guards with designs similar to his mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 384, page 5 *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Tōsen's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. :Enhanced Strength: While wearing his Hollow mask, Tōsen has shown that he has greater strength, which he uses to effortlessly block Tenken and kick Komamura, sending him crashing into the buildings below.Bleach manga; Chapter 384, page 9-10 :Enhanced Speed: While wearing his Hollow mask, Tōsen has shown enhanced speed, which he uses to overwhelm Hisagi and Komamura.Bleach manga; Chapter 384, page 7 & 9 Appearances in Other Media Tōsen appears in most Bleach games to date, including the Heat the Soul series and the series for the DS. In these games, the player can use his Bankai, becoming invisible to any live players, but against a computer, gameplay does not change all that much. His Shikai abilities also play a vital role, with his Benihiko being a quick attack in Shattered Blade and one of the greatest projectile attacks in Blade of Fate. He has also been seen in the second OVA, Sealed Sword Frenzy, with Aizen and Gin before Gin bids the audience adue. Tōsen has 2 musical beat collections in the same session. Quotes *(To Hisagi after stabbing him) "I am afraid. Then and now, my fear has always been that i would die a Shinigami like you." *(To Komamura) "I thought I'd made it clear to you. My eyes can only see one path and that is the path with the least amount of blood. Justice, is always there, and the path I follow, is justice." *(To Hisagi) "I thought I told you, those who do not know fear are not fit to do battle. You haven't changed at all. There was not so much as a hint of fear in your words." *(To Grimmjow) "Without a higher cause behind it, justice is nothing more than slaughter, but slaughter in the name of that higher cause, is justice." *(Eulogizing his friend) "Her desire for a peaceful world that was stronger than anyone's...Her sense of justice that was stronger than anyone's...she chose to fight for her beliefs, but in the end, she died before she could even start. Was she lacking something? Is it not enough to have a strong will in order to fight for peace and justice? In that case, I want strength. I want the strength to help me create peace. If it is not enough to believe in justice, then I will become justice. I will seek out the evils in this world and wipe them out like the clouds in the sky. I swear I will... for justice." References Navigation de:Kaname Tōsen es:Kaname Tōsen Category:Characters Category:Shinigami captains Category:Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Male Category:Exiled Shinigami